Maximum Ride: Savior of Two Worlds
by GhoulHunter15
Summary: What would happen if Max was sent to the FF13 universe seven years before the start of the game. What if she became Lightning and Serah's sister? What if she became a L'Cie along with the other and had to save the world? Read to find out. R&R.
1. Prologue

_**I decided to write this story for two reasons. 1.) I was bored and 2.) I'm experencing a extreme case of writers block for my others. So helpfully writing this will help get my creative thought flowing again. Beware OOCness and bad spelling.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Final Fantasy 13, although I would probably die from happiness if I did.**

* * *

><p><span>Pologue<span>

Do you know what its like to thrown into a large, swirling, multi-colored portal that appears out of nowhere? I do. I was just flung into one.

At this point your probably wondering how this happened, right? Well if you've read the first five books then you would already have some sort of idea as to how I ended up in this situation in the first place. For those of you who haven't, go read the books. I mean seriously, who reads something that's about something they have no idea about?

Anyways, back on to how I ended up in this situation in the first place.

My Flock and I had been on my way to my mom's house when we had been attacked by Flyboys around halfway there. During the fight the portal that I mentioned above appeared out of nowhere and I was thrown into it by one of the Flyboy I had been fighting at the time. After which the portal closed before anyone could join me.

So now here I am, floating in a place that greatly resembled Limbo, or something like it, with bordom beginning to set in.

"Five hundred fifty-two million, three hundred nintey-nine thousand, eight hundred sixty-seven bottles of pop on the wall. Five hundred fifty-two million, three hundred nintey-nine thousand, eight hundred sixty-seven bottles of pop. Take one down pass it around. Five hundred fifty-two, three hundred nintey-ni...Okay, that's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to go insa..." My rant was cut off as I was engulfed by a bright light.

I woke up to the sound of a rythmic beeping and the familiar smell of chemicals. My eyes shot open as my mind finally registered these things.

It took me a fraction of a second to scan the entire room. _'White walls, check. White floors, check. White ceiling, check. Medical equipment on both sides on the bed I'm laying in, check. Damn, I'm in a hospital.' _I concluded to myself.

"Oh, your awake." An unfamiliar male voice stated off to my right.

My head snapped in that direction so quickly that I think I would have gotten wiplash if I had turned any faster.

In the open doorway now stood a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He had light blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a large scar that went from his left temple to his jaw line. He wore brown combat boots, black dress pants, a brown long-sleved shirt, a light tan sleveless jacket, and a metal shoulder pad on each shoulder with two glowing, red lines on each.

"Who are you?" I asked him in my signature do-not-mess-with-me-or-you-will-die voice. "And where am I?"

The man just gave a small chuckle. "I am Captain Mark Farron of Bodhum's Security Regiment. You are currently in the hospital after being found on the beach to the west of here." The man, who I now knew as Mark, explained.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked, my insticts telling me to get the hell out of here.

"Judging by the fact that there is nothing physicaly wrong with you, you should be out fo here in about two to there days." He told me, "And that is with you regenative abilities."

His last words caused me to freeze and my blood to go cold.

"How?" Was the only thing I could manage to get out.

"After running numerious scans the doctors discovered that your genetic make up greatly resembled that of the experiments created during the War of Transgression, well, without the bird DNA and wings that is." Mark replied, giving another small chuckle at the end of his explanation.

"Just out of curiosity, what's the War of Transgression?"

The blond haired man looked at me like I had either grown another head or I was insane once he had registered what I had just asked. "You seriously don't know?"

"Nope." Was my short and simple reply.

"The War of Trasgression is the war that occured between Cocoon and Gran Pulse five hundred years ago. This war resulted in the destruction of Cocoon's outer ring." Mark then went onto explain the War of Transgression in more detail along with Cocoon, Gran Pluse, L'Cie, fal'Cie, and just about everything else I didn't know, which was a lot.

By the end of his explanation I had concluded that the portal had sent me to some kind of alternate universe. Also since Mark had some how gotten me to trust him, which made me question if I had landed on my head when I had landed on that beach or it I had gone crazy when I had been floating through Limbo, I told him everything that had happened to me since the day I was born.

It had had been some where around ten o'clock when a nurse had come into my room the blond haired soldier out of my room. She then proceded to force me to take two green colored pills. I was out within minuted of her leaving.

**Time skip - Two days**

"Finally!" I yelled as I stepped out of the hospital I had been forced to stay in for the last two days.

Mark laughed as he stood next to me. "You really don't like hospitals." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You got that right. They are on my list of the the top ten things I hate most, right below people stealing my cookies." I told him seriously.

This caused him to burst out laughing as we reached his car. "All right then Oh Hater of Cookie Stealers, get in the car so I can take you to where you'll be living from now on."

Surprisingly I did as I was told and got into the passenger seat of the car while he got into the drivers seat and started it up once both of the doors were closed.

It took us twenty minutes to get to where we were going. I looked at the house we had stopped in front of. It was a modest, two story, white home. The front lawn was a rich green and freshly cut. I got out of the car once I had finished my observations.

I followed Mark as he walked up to the front door and entered the home I would be staying in.

"I'm home!" Mark yelled once the door had closed.

"Daddy!" A voice yelled from upstairs.

Seconds later a girl, who looked around nine or ten years old, ran down the stairs and gave the older man a big hug. She had light pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a pair of white socks, blue jeans, and a light blue shirt.

"It's good to see you too." Mark said with a laugh as he hugged the young girl back. "Where's your sister and mother?"

"I'm right here." Another female voice said from the top the stairs.

I turned my attention to the young girls sister to see a girl who looked like she was the same age as me. She had light pink hair like her sister and dark blue eyes. She wore no shoes or socks, black shorts that came to around her knee, and a white, sleve-less shirt. The girl then came down the stairs and hugged Mark also.

A woman in her early thirties emerged from a room that I assumed was the kitchen due to the fact that she had powder on her face. She had pink hair and green eyes. She wore no shoes like the older girl and a green sundress that came down to a little below her knees. The woman, who I assumed was Mark's wife, came and gave her husband a quick hug and kiss before she went to stand by her daughter.

Once his youngest daugheter had finally let go of him, Mark turned toward me with a smile on his face. "Max, I'd like you to meet my wife, Rain, and my daughters, Claire and Serah. Everyone this is Maximum, or Max for short. She's the one I've been telling you about." Mark explained.

Rain freaked me out by comming and giving me a hug, which I ackwardly returned.

"It's nice to meet you. You can call me either by my name or mom." She told me with a smile.

"Why would I call you mom?" I asked, getting the feeling that I was missing someting big.

She turned toward her husband. "You haven't told her yet?" She asked him in a voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Haven't told me what?" I asked to two adults.

Mark rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. "Well, you see. Yesterday, my wife and I adopted you."

Had I had any kind of liquid in my mouth at the time I would have probably done a spit take. "What?" I yelled.

"Welcome to insanity." Claire told me with a small smile on her face as well.

_'This is going to be interesting.' _I thought as Serah, aka my new younger sister, glomped me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's it for the prologue people's. If there are any particular pairings you would like either PM me or tell me in a review. Now please review, it would make me very happy if you did. Anyways, see you next chapter.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey there. Hows it going? *Looks around nervously while hopping no one will try to kill her* I know that it has been a rather long while, over two years to be exact, since I've posted anything. It's sad really. Lets just say that life, as well as school, is a pain and leave it at that. Anyways, here's the next chapter of The Savior of Two Worlds. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Final Fantasy XIII in any way, shape, or form._**

* * *

><p>The wheels clacking against the tracks and the rushing of wind past the windows were the only sounds that could be heard in the train car. The other passengers were completely silent as they knew of what was to come once the train reached its destination. Each and everyone of them had been ripped from their families and loved ones not even ten hours ago. Many of them were not aware of how to react to being thrown into such a situation so suddenly. It also didn't help that the train was on a one way trip to a place that many referred to as hell.<p>

I felt something tug at my heart as I saw the state of these people. It had been over seven years since I had last seen a group of people who looked so helpless. The feeling in my heart grew stronger as I remembered the Flock, the ones that I had called family for the first fourteen years of my life. I could still remember their faces as if it had only been yesterday. There would be times where I would wonder how much had changed. Were they safe? Had they been captured by the School? Or had the world ended in my absence? Would they recognise me if they saw me now? These are the questions I would ask myself. I, myself, had changed greatly over the years. My body had matured as well as my personality, but that wasn't that big of a deal seeing as how I was twenty now. I now stood at a height of six foot one, thanks to my bird DNA of course, and my wing span had grown to nineteen feet. I still had my dirty blonde hair and had long since decided to keep it cut short - only reaching midway down my neck to be exact. Everything else, though, was the same.

A soft sob from somewhere off to my left brought me out of my reminiscing and my fists clenched, my knuckles turning white. _'Damn it!' _I thought, resisting the urge to hit myself. _'If we had only listened to her! None of these people would even be in on this damned train if we had only believed what she had told us! Why the hell didn't we?!' _

The answer was simple though. I had regressed back to my old self. My extremely overprotective, distrustful, hard headed self. I had thought that that big idiot had had some kind of ulterior motive, that he was only going to hurt her. But in the end it had been us who had hurt that the most. _'God we are such morons and hypocrites.'_

The door to the car hissed open, pulling me from my thoughts for a second time. I turned my attention to the newest occupant and was overwhelmed by the urge to scoff at them, yet I resisted despite how difficult it was.

There, standing in shiny green armor, was an armed PSICOM soldier. He, or rather I assumed he was a he considering the fact that PSICOM was a bunch of sexist assholes that barely accepted women into their ranks. You know, now that I thought about it they also kind of reminded me of the School, which only made me hate their guts even more. Anyways, I watched as he slowly made his way down the aisle. His head would turn toward each person as he passed them, as if he was looking for something, and would occasionally point his gun at one. He was and I knew exactly what he was looking for, which caused my body to tense. He was looking for 'L-Cie'.

That word echoed throughout my mind. It was the entire reason for us being here. It was what was truly responsible for this entire mess.

"You two sure about this?" The man we had met before boarding the train questioned.

"Be quiet." Lightning growled back. Even though I could not see her face I knew that she was now giving him her infamous 'death glare'. And I had to say that it was even worse then mine had ever been.

Despite the current situation I had to resist the urge to chuckle. _'Same old Light.' _I thought as I leaned back, hoping to get off this damn train soon and find Serah.

Suddenly the train lurched forward causing many of the cars occupants to cry out in surprise, myself included. The PSICOM soldier, who had been the only one sanding of course, lost his balance momentarily and struggled to regain it.

Light took advantage of the man's moment of weakness and jumped up from her seat. The soldier barely had any time to react as she jumped over him, grabbing ahold of his head as she did so. The man collapsed to the ground not even a half a second later.

By chance, the remote that controlled the electronic cuffs, which bound all of around hands together, fell from the soldier's possession and onto the floor. As my sister dropped to the ground her foot came into contact with said remote and the cuffs instantly fell from everyone's wrists.

"She did it!" The man from before exclaimed in slight shock and awe.

The door opened suddenly once more and this time two PSICOM soldier's burst in. Upon seeing Light they immediately raised their weapons and fired. unfortunately for them though, this is Light we are talking about. Before they could even register what happened next, Light attacked.

"Ouch." I winced as the first one was kicked in the face. "That had to hurt."

I then watched as Light more or less grabbed ahold of the second one's gun and bitch slapped the man, I kid you not. With gun now in hand she rushed through the door and into the next car. Gun shots soon followed.

The train car was now quiet and the rest of the cars occupants finally had time to process what had just happened. It felt like an eternity had past when all hell broke loose. People started to freak out. Some threw off the robes that marked them as 'L-Cie', while others collapsed to the ground and started crying.

I, on the other hand, calmly stood up and quickly made my way over the the door Light had gone through. I didn't bother hurrying as I so no point in doing so. She could take care of herself, especially against these idiots. I mean honestly, nearly sixty percent of them had most likely never held a gun in their hands up until this point.

It was easy to see which way she had gone, seeing as how there was a trail of dead bodies she left in her wake told me exactly where she had gone.

"Freeze!" A shaky voice ordered from behind me.

Casually looking over my shoulder I was a soldier walking out from behind a create, his gun shaking as he pointed it at me. His helmet was gone and the entire right side of his face was bleeding badly. His eyes were dull, almost lifeless, yet they still managed to convey just how terrified he was at that moment.

I felt pity for him as I saw the state he was in. _'Can't really blame how terrified he is.'_ I thought as he drew closer. _'Light can be scary as hell when she gets like this.' _I couldn't stop myself from grinning at that.

"What are you grinning at?" He demanded as I watched his fear start to turn into anger.

"Nothing."

I could tell that my voice had pissed him off even more as he walked up to me and shoved the barrel of his gun into my back. I winced. The place in which he had chosen to shove me just so happen to be between my wings, which lay folded up under my shirt.

Now had he done this seven years ago I would have recklessly turned toward him and try to kick his ass. And after which I would have most likely wound up shot in some way or form. Thankfully though, years of GC training had all but beaten this response from me. Yes, I am well aware that it had worked well in the past, but that had been then and this was now. I had never encountered trained soldier. If I had I would have gotten my ass handed to me. Erasers and Flyboys were not like trained soldiers as I had found out. While they may have been big and strong, they lacked tactics and experience. Most of the time they had just tried to overwhelm us with strength in numbers and had been trying to capture rather than kill us.

I shook my head. This was neither the time nor the place to be reminiscing.

"I asked you a question and I expect an _actual_ answer this time!" He growled, shoving the muzzle further into my back. "I said answer me you damned bitch!"

"Now, now, there is no need for name calling." I admonished.

"Don't tell me what to do _L-Cie_," He spat the last word out as if it was the wort curse word in the history of curse words.

"Well... Considering the fact that I am not actually a 'L-Cie', I don't really see how that statement applies to me." I told him, my grin only getting wider at this point. "Why don't you just point the gun down so that we can talk this out like civilized people."

The man growled again. "To hell with talking! You are a L-Cie! And for you crimes against Cacoon you will di..."

He was unable to finish his sentence as I now utilized his rage filled state.

I dropped to the ground, pivoting on my right hand and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the floor, his gun falling from his hands and skidding a few feet away as a result. I jumped toward it as he started to get back to his feet.

The gun felt strange in my hands seeing as how they were not my weapon of choice. In truth I had grown to love bladed weapons over the years. This, though, did not mean that I did not know how to use a gun. My GC instructor had made damn well sure of that.

I aimed the gun toward the man and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed throughout the car. The bullet pierced his armor and hit him directly in the heart. He collapsed not even a second later and I knew then that he would not be getting up again.

Guilt ran through my body for a moment as I looked at the body of the man I had just killed. While he may have seemed to be an asshole, he had only been doing his job. I knew that if I had been in his shoes I would have done the exact same thing as he had. Despite this, though, I did not regret my actions. It was kill or be killed, just like it had been during my childhood.

I dropped the gun, knowing, or at least hopping, that I wouldn't need it again, and continued on my way to catch up with my sister before she did something crazy.

**Timeskip: Who knows how long later because I sure don't.**

"About time you got here." Light simply stated as I entered the train car.

I grinned. "Sorry, our gracious hosts were rather reluctant to let me leave."

"Yes, it would appear that way." She replied with a small hint of humor as well as a smile.

My grin got slightly wider as she said that. It was rare to see this side of her, even if it was just Serah or I. Ever since Mom and Dad had passed away she had become much more closed off. It was times like this that showed me that Claire was still in there, even if she was locked up in a near impenetrable vault all of the time.

I watched as she made her way over to a chest and started to rummage through it. Not even a second later I heard her mutter, "There you are."

In her hands now was her prefered weapon of choice and the one she had been using for the last four years. Blazefire Saber was a gunblade that had been given to her by Dad when we had first joined the Guardian Corps. Many years before the gunblade had been given to him by his own father, and his father before him. It was a sort of family tradition and it had been in the family for generations, yet it always seemed as if it stayed in perfect condition. Dad had offered to go out and get another one to give to me as well, but I had declined. A gunblade just didn't fit my style of fighting, which was an odd combination of Max Kwon Do, what I learned during training, and what Dad had taught me. Not to mention the fact that the damned things still confused the hell out fo me.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now you grab your weapons and we get off this train. Then we go find Serah." Light replied smoothly.

"Got it."

My eyes scanned the rest of the car for another chest that would have my weapons. I found one sitting not far from me and my way over to it.

It was relatively empty except for a few items that had been taken from the other passengers before they had boarded and among said items were my short swords. They were simple really, consisting of only a blade, guard, and handle and reaching a length of around two feet. I picked them up and slid them into their respective sheaths on either side of my hips.

The door hissed open behind me and I looked to see who had entered. Three armed men ran into the car, one of which was the man we had been sitting next to.

"You guys need some help? Cause these guys all want to fight." He said as he made his way over to my sister.

She merely responded by saying, "Good for them." She then proceeded to go look out the window for some odd reason.

A few moments later gunfire could be heard, followed by explosions which caused the train to shake. I watched as airships and Garuda Interceptors flew by the windows in large numbers.

"Give me that." My sister's now cold voice demanded, causing me to look over in her direction once more.

"Oh, shit." I muttered as my eyes widened and my blood ran cold.

There, in my sister's hands, was now an RPG to my complete and utter horror. Before I could stop her she propped it up on to her shoulder and fired. A few seconds later an explosion could be heard. It got worse when she grabbed a second one and did it again.

Never in the entire time had I known the woman before me had she ever done something as crazy at this. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen someone do something so out of character before.

A massive explosion ripped through the entire train suddenly, causing all of us to nearly lose our balance. A crash soon followed, which was then followed by another explosion.

_'What is with all of these explosions!' _I yelled mentally before I was ripped back to the present by the sickening screech of metal against metal.

The train came to a halt and got the sudden feeling that I didn't want to know why. unfortunately me I found out a second later as a bladed tail ripped through the train car, nearly hitting me in the process.

"Run!" The man with the afro yelled.

And run Light did, except for the fact that it was toward whatever had just tried to kill us.

"I meant away!" He yelled again.

I sighed as I watched my sister up through the newly made whole and onto the roof of the train car. "Why can't I have a normal sister who doesn't make me fight giant killer robots?" I asked to no particular. I didn't receive an answer and I really hadn't expect to get one. "Might as well follow her before she does something even _crazier_." I grumbled before following her lead and making my way to the roof as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that my friends was the latest chapter. Hoped you liked it and if you did leave a review. Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. You guys are awesome. I'd also like to bring up the matter of pairings and so far it looks like it may lean towards femslash as so far some of you have requested it. If you have a problem with this then feel free to stop reading at any time.<em>**


End file.
